The only boy at Sakugoura Girls High School
by oniii.chan.mp3
Summary: This is a story about one boy thats goes to a girls high school. Note: This takes places in an alternate universe where World War III already happened
1. 1

Im JoJo and im a freshman in high school, i moved to Japan by myself at the end of World War III.

As I gather my boxes with my stuff i see my neighbor looking towards me. "Do you need help with all of this stuff?" The girl said, She had shoulder short brown hair with a small yellow hair clip on the right side of her hair. "Sure! I need a lot of help moving this. There are some heavy boxes."

"Give Me One Second!" She said. After about 10 minutes some people arrived at her house, she talked to them and they came to help me move my stuff. After what felt like a million hours (4 hours) we finished afterwards I told the group to come inside , A Blonde girl who has some weird eyebrows says;"Shall we have tea?" So we proceeded to have tea, I later learned my neighbor's name was Yui Hirasawa. I heard that school was going to be out for half of a year (school year) because of WWIII, So it starts at what is usually winter Break and ends exactly a year after. I look at what school there are and I only see one school; Sakugoura Girls High School... thats the only school i can apply to so i apply, I take the test, I get a 95/100 So im into this school.

FIVE MONTHS LATER_

My First Day of high school has arrived!;at a girls high school... as I'm walking after the opening ceremony, I see people with animal costumes, We approach each other. "Would you like to join The Light Music Club?" They all said.

"Im Considering because a friend told me..." I say.

"My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki! Mugi for Short. And if you're Interested, After School today go to the third floor, then on your left the- its on the flyer."

She says. "Ok! I will look for it and im looking forward to going!" I say."Sounds good!" Mugi says.

CHAPTER END

Chapter 2 Coming Soon


	2. 2

"I am going upstairs to the third floor" I thought to myself while walking down the hall, While i walk upstairs to the second floor, I bump into a girl with a yellow headband with shoulder length hair who is shorter than me by a few inches."Im looking for the Light Music club, can you help me find it?" I questioned, She had a surprised look on her face."Y-YES I WILL!" She yelled happily. She full on dragged me through the halls and up the stairs, she lets go of me.

She the Proceeds to get on top of me then grabs the collar of my blazer."ARE YOU GONNA JOIN THE LIGHT MUSIC CLUB!!?" She Yells Confidently.

"M-Maybe im still thinking" I stutter. She then hugs me then yells,"YEEEESSSS!" She grabs my hand then pulls me into the music prep room."WE HAVE A NEW MEMBE-" She falls to the floor, "Oh my god are you ok?" I ask the girl on the floor."HMPH! Control yourself Before you scare him away Ritsu!" Said a girl with black hair holding a bass guitar."JOJO!" A voice yelled from a table. It was Yui Hirasawa, my neighbor. "Yui! its so good to see you."

I said nicely."Oh... You two know each other?" The girl with black hair said,"A-Allow me to introduce myself. My name is M-Mio Akiyama nice to meet you! And your name is? JoJo?" Mio said."Y-Yes it is. Nice to meet you as well." I say. I see Mugi sitting with Yui. "Hi Mugi!" I say. "Oh... Hi." Mugi says sort of confused."I forgot to introduce my self. Im JoJo!" I say happily. "So the girl you hit on the head, her name is-" "Ritsu Tainaka" Ritsu says holding up a peace sign and winking. "Ricchan as a nickname!" Yui shouts.

"Me and Ritsu have been Friends since kindergarten" Mio says with a serious vibe. "Thaats right!" says Ritsu holding up her thumb. "Well I Will fill out a club application to join y'all" I say "YAY! WE'VE GOT A NEW MEMBER!" They all shout in happiness. Afterward I go to the Staff room and get a club application from a teacher named Yamanaka-Sensei. "What club will you be joining?" She asks."The Light Music Club." I say while smiling. "Oh I'm Their Advisor!" She says "You can call me Sawa-Chan." She says while smiling. I give Sawa-Chan the club application then head upstairs. I go into the Club room. Its empty, there's no one there."Hello?" I shout! i walk more into the room, They Rush at me going as they go in for a hug. My heart starts rushing. Soon enough I find myself on the floor surrounded by four cute girls. I sit up and laugh,"Its n-not that big of an occasion." I say while laughing. Ritsu gets on top of me looking serious. I start to get creeped out. She grabs my blazer's collar while sitting on me. "YOU JOINED OUR CLUB! WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF MEMBERS!" She says then hugs me while laughing. Mio Was going to hit her head but stoped midway because of laughing. Everyone starts Laughing. Ritsu's Headband comes off and lands on me. Everyone starts laughing even harder."Hey. You look cuter with your bangs down!"

Everyone stops laughing. Ritsu covers her face and blushes.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. 3

After that one day... it was all so awkward...

"Th-three months... until the freshman reception show guys yay." Ritsu said weakly. She sounded... Unconfident, no energy, even... depressed! I sigh in sadness. I think to myself "I think she might be... depressed?!" I had learned the songs for the show. We start to practice "Fuwa Fuwa Time" Yui starts off the opening riff, then Ritsu's cue comes in, we all stop. "Ritsu.." Mio Says " Your drumming sounds weak.." Ritsu falls to the floor. Everyone rushes towards her. I sit her up."R-Ritsu whats wrong?!!" I say in worry. No reply.

"RITSU STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Mio shouted. Tears formed in Mio's eyes."Ritsu..?" Mio said softly. Ritsu had fainted. I check her forehead, she's burning up. "I think she has a really bad fever." I pick her up and place her on the couch in front of the drum set. "RITSUUU!" Mugi Yells. This is bad... really bad. Yui gets a thermometer from the staff room. Her temperature is at 125 degrees. We take her home and put her in bed. "Whats wrong with my Sis!" Says Satoshi, Ritsu's little brother."She has a really bad fever" Says Mugi.

ONE WEEK LATER

Everyone sits in the club room worried about Ritsu.

Then all of a sudden, The door slams open."IM BAACK!!" Ritsu exlaims.

Mio gives her a big hug and says"We were so worried about you!" "Lets start practicing!" Yui said happily.

We practice... And Practice

Two Months Later...

This is it... its here! "C'mon guys lets do it..." Ritsu Said with confidence. "one two three!"... The show was over in a flash!

"Good Job Guys!" Sawa-Chan said. everyone was in the club room. The door opens..."Is this the light music club?" Everyone stares in silence. "Yes!" I say. "What is your name?" I question. "um... Azusa Nakano!" Ritsu jumps up with energy."ARE YOU HERE TO JOIN THE LIGHT MUSIC CLUB!?" Azusa Shrieks. "Y-Yes." Sawa-chan gives her an application form and thinks "she'd look good in cat ears" The advisor laughs softly.

The next thing we all knew... We have our sixth member! Azusa is a girl with black long hair with double tails in her hair. We are all happy. "what instrument do you play Azusa?" Yui asks. "Guitar... like You two." Azusa says. Sawa-chan sneaks up behind her, then puts a headband with cat ears on it. "Your new nickname is azunyan!" Yui Exclaims with happiness,"say nya! like a kitty cat!"

"N-Nya!" Azusa Meows. Yui's nose starts bleeding. "Awwww!" Yui said. We have a new member!

"Play something for us Azusa" Ritsu says.

Azusa begins to play Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin. "Im not that good! Im really Sorry!" Azusa said sadly."WOW! She's good!" Everyone said except for Yui." Yes. You still need to work on a few things." Yui said in denial.

6 Months Later...

"ITS TIME FOR THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL YAAY!" Exclaimed Yui and Ritsu. Thats right one more day. I'm sweating hard. Im nervous. I huddle up in a corner by myself. "Heh. First time?" Mio Said."Don't be Nervous" This line repeated in my head for untill the next day. I felt sick...

CHAPTER THREE END


End file.
